It's Under Control
by myellar
Summary: "The arc reactor is supposed to be indestructible- or at least as close to indestructible as you can get- but apparently the Teenage Mutant Freak Thingamajigs have something that can break it, because there's a burning bullet hole in the center of his arc reactor, and yeah, that's not good." Or: five times Tony saved Steve and one time Steve saved Tony. Stony/Superhusbands. Enjoy!


**A/N: Yay new fandom!  
**

**So I recently got into Superhusbands and now I'm addicted so... sorry not sorry? This is movie!verse and... yeah. Hope you like it! Also posted on A03. You can find it under my penname there, likesblaine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1.

"Pull the red lever!" Tony yells again, and _crap, _this isn't good.

"Gimme a second!"

"Now!"

The engine's going too fast, and he needs to get out. Suddenly he's thrown back into the blade, pressed against it, and goddamn it, what is Steve doing?

"Oh no."

He's thrown under the engine, bounced around, and he's not sure how long his suit is going to hold up.

"Cap!"

Steve must have made it to the lever because suddenly the engine slows, barely enough to let Tony out, and he drops. He free-falls for a few seconds before he manages to get control of his suit. Then he speeds towards Steve and oh, crap there are men _shooting _at him, and Tony's fairly sure that, while the serum does work wonders, it doesn't make you bulletproof.

He hits the shooter hard, knocking him down and ripping the gun from his hands in the same swift movement.

Steve looks stunned and out of breath, and Tony just nods at him.

Clearly he wasn't as worthless as Steve thought.

2.

Loki's gone, and at the moment, there aren't any other supervillains running around, but Steve's still new to this century and he doesn't understand some things- things like PopTarts and tasers and and busy road traffic that doesn't just stop for you if you want to dash across.

The big stoplights are green, and he thinks this means he can walk across; apparently, it's the other way around. He's got his headphones in as he jogs, and he doesn't see or hear the blaring bus horn, and, really, Steve might think Tony's as asshole with ego issues and a refusal to sacrifice himself, but he can't say Tony never did anything for him.

Admittedly, Tony is in the suit- or half of it, anyway, because briefcase-JARVIS hadn't been able to finish putting it on him before he has to dive forward and push Steve out of the way.

And get himself hit in the process.

Luckily, the bus hits his legs, and they're the parts of his body that are encased in armor, but it still sends him skidding along the pavement and yeah, that's a nasty roadburn.

"Tony!"

"'m okay, 'm okay," Tony says, pushing himself up and shaking his head back and forth, glancing around at the stopped traffic. "We should probably get out of the way.

3.

Tony hadn't expected evil to just _stop _after Loki invaded, but he also hadn't expect it to come back so quickly.

Well. Maybe it's not back _that _quickly, but two months is still too soon for Tony's liking.

It's a musty old man who calls himself the Janitor, and he should be easy to take down except he's got a suit, one not unlike Tony's except it's made from light itself, and Tony doesn't really get how that's possible but he goes with it.

Natasha and Clint are down with burns, and Hulk keeps trying to penetrate the light armor as Thor hits it with lightning, but it's not working.

JARVIS is down, at least in the suit, so Tony's pretty much worthless. He tries to help Hulk, but Hulk growls, "Hulk got him," so Tony leaves it at that.

Steve, goddamn idiot that he is, is still trying to do something, even though he's probably the easiest one of them to take out, considering his lack of dense metal armor or enhanced skin thick enough to protect him from bullets.

The Janitor- and, seriously, every time Tony thinks that name it sounds dumber- seems to realize Steve is the most vulnerable one there, and as Steve runs forward towards the Hulk,he reaches out a hand and shoots a bolt of light.

Tony doesn't know how he gets there fast enough, just knows that one second he's watching Steve about to get hit, and the next he and Steve are rolling away from the a burning hole in the ground where Steve's body used to be.

"You alright?" Tony asks once they've slowed to a stop near the edge of the alley.

"Yeah," Steve says, breathing heavily. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't thank me. I was just trying to keep my boyfriend safe. Not quite ready for the sex to stop."

Steve blushes deeply and Tony smirks at him, then realizes a second later that Steve can't see his face, and says, "You stay here with Nat and Clint, alright? I'll take care of the big boys over here," then turns and runs straight back towards the Hulk.

Sometimes Steve wonders why he's dating Tony Stark.

This isn't one of those times.

4.

The next time is a little less dramatic and a lot more worrying.

A mutant ninja girl gets her hands on some of the serum- and Tony has no fucking clue how she got it but she did- and somehow manages to inject some into Steve as they fight.

Tony doesn't know what he expects his reaction to be, but he doesn't expect Steve to double over, groaning.

"Tony, I- I don't feel very good."

Hulk tears the girl in half- which may be a bit much, but Hulk's protective. By the time the girl's dead, Tony's already halfway to the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital with Steve cradled in his arms as he murmurs, "It's okay, Steve, it's okay," and tries to ignore the nervous feeling he gets in his gut when he looks at Steve's pasty skin.

The doctors have no idea what's going on; Steve's constantly nauseous, he's always got a fever, and he sleeps for so long Tony worries that he's not going to wake up for another seventy years.

He stays by his bedside the entire time, holding Steve's hand as he moans into his pillow and refuses to let Tony call for a nurse.

Finally, when Steve's fallen asleep again and the nurses assure Tony he won't be up for another fifteen hours- at _least- _he goes back to his lab and spends the time examining his father's research, the records of the experiment, Steve's file from the hospital. He's not a doctor, and this isn't exactly his area of expertise, but he thinks he's figured out the cure. Bruce helps him put together the serum and they inject it into Steve's arm while he sleeps.

Steve wakes up an hour later. He blinks his eyes blearily, looks around and says, "Tony?"

Tony's so relieved he could cry, but instead he says, "Of course it's me, assclown," and when Steve pouts, he leans forward and kisses him, long and firm. Tony pulls back and Steve makes a noise of protest in the back of his throat. Tony smirks. "Come on, Cap, let's go home."

"Don't call me Cap," Steve grumbles, but it just makes Tony smile wider.

"Oh, you're back to normal, alright."

5.

Tony goes for a two-day trip to Las Vegas- it's kind of a business trip because he doesn't fuck anyone while he's there but he doesn't really do any work either- and when he comes back he finds Natasha with her legs wrapped around Steve's neck as they wrestle on the floor and Clint watches helplessly.

"What's going on?" Tony asks, dropping his suit jacket over the sofa and raising an eyebrow.

"Nat thinks Coulson cheated on her with me," Clint says morosely. When Tony gives him a strange look he hastens to add, "He didn't, though!"

"But why is she beating up Steve?" Tony asks.

"Oh." Clint shrugs. "He tried to defend me."

"Okay," Tony says, rolling up his sleeves and stepping in. "Nat?"

"What?" she hisses, glaring at him.

"I know you're pissed at Steve and that's totally fine with me but we're kind of getting married next Saturday and I think it'd put a bit of a damper on the wedding if he was dead."

Natasha huffs, and looks back down at Steve. "You're lucky your boyfriend's home," she says, then releases him.

"Fiance," Tony corrects as he pulls Steve to his feet. Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Never mind, boyfriend's good."

"Thanks, Tony," Steve says, stretching his neck.

"Well, I can't marry you if you're in a coffin," Tony says, smiling slightly and undoing the buttons on the top of his shirt as he speaks.

Steve sighs, staring at Tony's chest. "I hate you. Really, I do."

"Aww, you love me," Tony says, smirking, then leans in and presses a kiss to Steve's lips.

He pulls back a second later, still smiling at Steve, then turns to Natasha and Clint and says, "So, anybody else want Chinese?"

1.

The arc reactor is supposed to be indestructible- or at least as close to indestructible as you can get- but apparently the Teenage Mutant Freak Thingamajigs have something that can break it, because there's a burning bullet hole in the center of his arc reactor, and yeah_, _that's not good.

He's dimly aware that he's breathing heavily, that his heart is slowing, that the blue light is fading, and he's going into cardiac arrest and that's a pretty big issue too.

"Tony?"

Tony can barely hear him over the gunshots, the yelling, and JARVIS' frantic, "The suit is failing, sir, we're on fifteen percent power, fourteen, thirteen, twelve..."

Tony would tell him to mute the countdown but he can't speak, can't move, and the suit is slowly collapsing in on him, heavy and dense.

Suddenly Steve is there, Hulk at his back as he covers them both. "Tony? Tony?"

Tony can't move to tell him what to do- he needs the suit _off, _needs it off right now, and faintly he hears JARVIS say, "The suit needs to be removed, sir," to and thank _god _for JARVIS. He can see Steve glancing up and down his suit, as though looking for a release button, before he just grabs Tony's breastplate, and _pulls _it off.

There's the screech of tearing metal and Tony would protest Steve destroying it- come on, it's his _baby- _but he can't really move right now, and his heart's barely beating, and _fuck, _where's his spare core?

Steve removes the suit is seconds, ripping it to pieces, and Tony finds himself able to mutter, "Lab."

Steve scoops Tony up in his arms, bridal style, and sprintsinside, and wow, Tony didn't know that super-speed was a side-effect of the serum because Christ, that guy can run, and why is he thinking about this when he's dying?

For once, JARVIS doesn't ask for the code, just opens the door when Steve, panting, arrives at the glass window.

"Where do I go? Where do I go?" Steve asks frantically, but Tony doesn't have breath anymore, he's got nothing, and is this really how it's going to end? On the somewhat grimy tile floor- he was working on something important, okay, he didn't have time to be interrupted by the maids- of his lab while Steve freaks out above him?

"Upper right drawer!" JARVIS says, and even he sounds frantic, and wow, Tony didn't know he had programmed his personality that well.

Steve fumbles for a moment, but then he has it, the rather outdated but still usable version of his core, and _yes, _shove it in now please. Steve tries to put it in but it won't go, for some reason, it just won't fit and even as Tony watches the frustration and confusion and fear well in Steve's eyes, he blacks out.

He doesn't know how much later it is when he wakes up, just knows that it's all okay, because he can see the blue light of the arc reactor through his eyelids, can feel the thrumming in his chest.

The first thing he sees is Steve, bent over him and looking absolutely _wrecked, _just destroyed, and are those _tears _in his eyes?

"Oh, that burns," Tony mutters, then coughs, and suddenly Steve's not looking as wrecked, more relieved and a little bit annoyed. Mostly relieved.

"You're alive," he says, and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Of course I'm alive, have you met me?" As he speaks he pushes himself up into a sitting position, leaning against his desk.

"Don't scare me like that again," Steve says, and he grabs Tony's hand, squeezes it.

"Relax, Steve," Tony says, grunting a little as he straightens. "I'm fine."

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, you're fine, which is why you just blacked out for ten minutes."

"Really? I was out that long?"

Steve nods, looks down at their intertwined hands. "Scared me half to death, too."

"Steve." Tony waits until Steve looks up at him. "I'm fine. Seriously. Calm down."

"Just... don't do it again."

"I won't," Tony says. "I promise." He leans in, presses a brief, surprisingly chaste kiss on Steve's lips, then leans back and, groaning, pushes himself to his feet.

"Alright, Cap, where did you throw the pieces of my suit?"

Steve rolls his eyes and follows Tony. "Don't call me that. I don't like it."

"C'mon!" Tony says, grinning. "Cap's got a nice ring to it."

"Call me Cap again and I'll divorce you," Steve says.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Alright, alright," Tony says, sighing. "No more Cap."

"Good," Steve says. "Now lets go see if Hulk's smashed everyone up yet."

* * *

**A/N: Review or PM me with comments :)**


End file.
